sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of SpongeBob SquarePants merchandise
This is a list of SpongeBob SquarePants merchandise, including home videos and DVDs, CDs, video games, books and toys. Home video releases Season boxsets Other boxsets Themed DVDs *NOTE: All SpongeBob SquarePants DVDs and VCDs for the Philippine market licensed and distribution agreement with Viva Entertainment's home video affiliate, Viva Video, Inc. VHS releases * ''Nautical Nonsense (March 12, 2002) (Ripped Pants, SB-129, Texas, Graveyard Shift, Something Smells) * Sponge Buddies (March 12, 2002) (Jellyfishing, Dying for Pie, Wormy, F.U.N., Club SpongeBob) * Halloween (August 27, 2002) (Scaredy Pants, Imitation Krabs, Frankendoodle, I Was a Teenage Gary, Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost) * Sea Stories (November 5, 2002) (Shanghaied, Gary Takes a Bath, Hooky, Life of Crime, Pickles) * Bikini Bottom Bash (January 28, 2003) (Party Pooper Pants, Hall Monitor, I Had an Accident, Valentine's Day) * Deep Sea Sillies (January 28, 2003) (Just One Bite, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Tea at the Treedome, The Paper, Born Again Krabs) * The Sponge Who Could Fly (March 4, 2003) (The Sponge Who Could Fly, Plankton!, Boating School, Suds) * Anchors Away (March 4, 2003) (The Chaperone, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II, Bubble Buddy, Your Shoe's Untied, Prehibernation Week) * Laugh Your Pants Off (July 29, 2003) (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III, Big Pink Loser, Opposite Day, Squirrel Jokes, Rock-a-Bye Bivalve) * Sponge-A-Rama (July 29, 2003) (Dumped, Bossy Boots, The Bully, Sleepy Time, Squidville) * Christmas (September 30, 2003) (Christmas Who?, Procrastination, Snowball Effect, Survival of the Idiots) * The Seascape Capers (January 6, 2004) (The Fry Cook Games, Bubblestand, Squid's Day Off, SpongeBob Meets the Strangler, Pranks a Lot) * SpongeBob Goes Prehistoric (March 9, 2004) (Ugh, Nature Pants, Fools in April, I'm with Stupid) * SpongeGuard on Duty (June 1, 2004) (SpongeGuard on Duty, Naughty Nautical Neighbors, Walking Small, Pressure, Jellyfish Hunter) * Sponge for Hire (November 2, 2004) (Krusty Krab Training Video, Can You Spare a Dime?, Missing Identity, Krabby Land, Wet Painters) * Home Sweet Pineapple (January 4, 2005) (Home Sweet Pineapple, Band Geeks, Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm, Ripped Pants, Sandy's Rocket) * Fear of a Krabby Patty (May 24, 2005) (Fear of a Krabby Patty, Shell of a Man, Arrgh!, Neptune's Spatula, One Krab's Trash) * Absorbing Favorites (September 20, 2005) (Ripped Pants, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Karate Choppers, Gary Takes a Bath, Jellyfish Hunter) * Where's Gary? (November 15, 2005) (Have You Seen This Snail?, The Lost Mattress, Krabs vs. Plankton, Skill Crane) Other releases including SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Blockbuster VHS releases * Undersea Antics Volume 1 (June 25, 2002) (Ripped Pants, SB-129, Texas, Graveyard Shift, Something Smells, Jellyfishing, Dying for Pie, Wormy, F.U.N., Club SpongeBob) Games Video games Board and card games * Monopoly SpongeBob SquarePants Edition * Uno ** SpongeBob SquarePants ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Special Edition ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Lost in Time ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Eye-Eye Game ** SpongeBob SquarePants: My First * The Game of Life Bikini Bottom SpongeBob SquarePants Edition * Hangman SpongeBob Edition * Ants in the Pants SpongeBob Edition (Ants in the Square Pants) * Operation SpongeBob Edition * Connect Four SpongeBob Edition * Sorry! SpongeBob SquarePants Edition * Cranium SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob SquarePants: Memory Game * SpongeBob SquarePants Game ** Great Jellyfish Escape ** A Wacky Race to the Krusty Krab ** The clam catch * Guess Who? SpongeBob SquarePants Edition DVD games * SpongeBob SquarePants Fact or Fishy * Scene It? Nickelodeon Edition Albums Books 8x8 series Chapter book series Cine-manga series Ready-to-Read series ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' series SpongeBob SquarePants Stickerbooks Toys Leapfrog books and games * SpongeBob SquarePants Saves the Day * SpongeBob SquarePants: Fists of Foam * ''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Tour de Bikini Bottom * SpongeBob SquarePants: Through the Wormhole * ''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Clam Prix * ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Salty Sea Stories TY Beanie Babies * Captain SpongeBob * First Mate Patrick * Gary the Snail * Mr. Krabs * Muscle Man Star * MuscleBob BuffPants * Patrick Barnacleboy * Patrick Claus * Patrick Star Best Day Ever * Sheldon J. Plankton * SpongeBob Best Day Ever * SpongeBob Birthday * SpongeBob FrankenStein * SpongeBob JingleBells * SpongeBob JollyElf * SpongeBob Mermaidman * SpongeBob PinkPants * SpongeBob PumpkinMask * SpongeBob QB * SpongeBob SleighRide * SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob ThumbsUp * SpongeBob TuxedoPants * Squidward Tentacles Lego SpongeBob SquarePants From 2006 to 2012, Lego sets based on ''SpongeBob SquarePants were produced. Masterpiece Memes In April 2019, Nickelodeon released Masterpiece Memes, a series of toys adapted from various SpongeBob Internet memes. References Category:Lists * Merchandise SpongeBob SquarePants